


Closer

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo 2017, Werewolf Culture, there are more charector cameos but I can't list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Sure, Derek and Stiles weren't really traditional people, and nothing ever seemed to go the way they planned, but it still took them by surprise when the ended up half-way through adopting a werewolf baby before they were even married





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little all over the place with planning, it went through alot of changes to make things flow better so I just really hope that it turned out ok

Having their first child hadn't exactly gone how they envisioned it

Sure, given how screwed up and unpredictable their lives usually were, neither of them were exactly lucky people- or people who seemed to do much of anything the way it "should" be done

They always knew that adopting children would probably be a process of unusual events but they never really expected it to unfold the way it did

Three months after their engagement, Stiles and Derek were put in the position of adopting their first child

Wich... was not what they had expected

Because three months after their engagement, a stranger showed up at Scott's door looking for help from the True Alpha

Apparently her boyfreind had been a werewolf who had been killed by hunters not long before

To make matters worse, not only was she pregnant, she was a pregnant _human_

"It isn't that I wouldn't love the baby either way but... as it is, I'm still in college, I have tons of student loan debt, a crap job and an apartment I can only barely afford, adoption would be a question I need to consider anyway but .. knowing I can't provide the best for my child NOW is one thing, knowing that I could potentially NEVER provide the best for them... I can't do that to them, I need my child to go to a home that knows how to handle a werewolf, but I.. I don't want to just hand them over to some random adoption agency either, I want them to be raised in a good place, protected, you're a True Alpha, Jacob used to tell me stories about what that means and... I want her to be raised in a good pack, a pack with a True Alpha... Jacob was an Omega, but he researched alot... please, if there's anyone in your pack who might be interested, please let me know,"

Stiles maintains that it was fate that he happened to burst into the house at that exact moment to talk to Scott about wedding plans

Wedding plans that ended up being considerably rushed after that, given that neither of them wanted to postpone their vows and trying to plan a wedding wile also making a home for a newborn was... less than ideal

So, just two months after they exchanged their vows, they received the phone call they had both been waiting so desperately for

"Ok ok ok you get the bags, I'll call my dad!"

Derek was already digging through the closet to pull out their Baby Bag- he wasn't even going to take the time to complain about the name either- before rushing to the door to take it to the car

Stiles was already on the phone, screaming at his father to tell everyone that the baby was being born as he started grabbing their coats from the closet

Extra heavy winter coats too, because ofcourse the baby's mother lived in freaking _**Utah**_ , the land of the snow

"Stiles!" Derek shouted from the driveway, already having started the car

"I know I know I'm coming!" Stiles shouted back, saying a quick goodbye to the dog and hurrying out of the house, locking the door behind him and running towards the car

He didn't want to be late, this was one thing that absolutely was NOT good to be late for

He slid into the passenger's seat, hurrying to give Derek his coat as he started tugging on his own

"Ok ok, checklist! Car seat is installed, baby bag is in the car, do we have the ERT bag?"

Derek paused, foot nearly on the pedal as he stared at his husband

"What the HELL is an ERT bag?"

"Emergency Road Trip bag!!"

The fact that they even needed to _keep_ an ERT bag in the car was very unfortunately telling of their lives

"Yes, Stiles, it's in the trunk like always,"

"Change for the tolls?"

"In the console,"

"Map?"

"Glove compartment,"

"Bassinet?"

"Trunk,"

Stiles gave a slow, shakey nod, chewing on his lip as he finally reached over and grabbed his seatbelt

"Ok... ok, we should be ready to go,"

"Thank God," Derek sighed, starting out of the driveway

They had been planning to leave on short notice for the last three months, knowing that anything was bound to happen that would cause the baby to come early

And lo and behold, it did

They were going to leave for Utah next week and just stay in a hotel until the baby was born so that they wouldn't miss it, but obviously the baby had other plans given that it was two weeks early

Derek insisted it was because the baby was already starting to take after Stiles by rushing into things unannounced

"Wait!"

Derek, half-way out of the neighborhood, suddenly slammed the breaks on the car and turned to Stiles with a startled expression

"We haven't decided on the name yet!"

"Oh for God's sake Stiles!"

 

~+~

 

"The baby is being born already? Isn't it a little early?" Kira asked with concern

"Ofcourse it's early, biologically or not the kid is half _Stiles_ , that boy never waited on anything a day in his life, he was born a _month_ early for crying out loud," the sheriff huffed back as he set his phone down on the table

Stiles had been texting every hour for the last three hours on their journey to update him and given that it had taken a little wile to gather the entire pack for the announcement he was only just now sharing this information with everyone else

"He's right, one time Stiles set the clocks two hours forward so he could start Halloween sooner," Scott commented

"Well this is frustrating, we didn't have the time we wanted to plan the party," Erica frowned

"Atleast be glad the nursery is done, Stiles was born before we even had the room _painted_ , he had to sleep in a bassinet in the guest room for the first week,"

"Well that would explain why he insisted on preparing the nursery and the wedding at the same time," Scott mused slowly

"I still think he jumped the gun, I kept trying to tell him there was no point in it when she was only four months along, isn't it bad luck to do anything for the kid before it's even half-baked?" Isaac asked with a frown

"Did you actually SAY that to him?" Lydia asked slowly

"Yeah..."

"So that's why you were kicked out,"

Isaac didn't seem too pleased by that

"The point is, we need to hurry and start getting things ready, they'll be back tommorrow if all goes well," Allison pointed out

"Agreed, we'll start sorting out the tasks, but first things first... does anyone have their spare key on them?" Scott asked a bit sheepishly

A moment passed, a quiet, tense moment, before the sheriff heaved a frustrated sigh and trekked into the kitchen to get his own

 

~+~

 

The moment the Toyota was parked outside of the hospital, Stiles flung himself out of the car and raced towards the entrance, completely ignoring Derek's shouts for him to wait until the engine was off

Surely a matter of seconds wasn't going to be the difference between catching the birth and not...

Still, it didn't stop Derek himself from racing to catch up with the spark as soon as the car was safely turned off and locked

"Is our baby here yet!?" Stiles nearly screamed as he skidded to a halt at the front desk

The nurse did not look impressed

"That depends, wich baby are you talking about?"

"Hale! Or.. or Hale-Stilinski we haven't exactly decided ye-"

"Maddison Turner," Derek sighed as he caught up to his husband and gently rested his hand on Stiles' shoulder, trying- and, for the most part failing- to calm him down

The nurse typed it into the computer, clearly ignoring the way Stiles was jittering and nearly scratching the paint off of the counter

"Stiles, take a breath, it's going to be ok, just calm do-"

"She had the baby about two hours ago,"

Derek's heart clenched as he watched Stiles deflate, shoulders sagging and face falling as his body suddenly went still- or atleast, still _er_

"Where is it? Can we see it? Is it a girl or a boy or-"

"Calm down, _she_ is in the nursery, and _who_ are you two?"

"Derek and Stiles Stilinski-Hale, we're the adopting parents," Derek replied calmly

And Stiles was just... amazed and a little bit outraged to be honest, how was Derek so calm?!

How in the HELL was he this calm when their baby was HERE, officially in the world now!?

"I'll go get her, there's some papperwork you two will need to fill out and some other tests that will need to be done before you all can go home,"

Derek gave a tight nod, placing a hand on Stiles' back and gently guiding him towards the waiting area

"We missed it," he said quietly

"This is probably the only time we're ever going to get to witness our baby being born and we MISSED it, seriously! By two... FREAKING hours... we missed it..."

"Stiles... listen to me, I know how badly you wanted to be here for the birth, I know, but... but we're here now, and our DAUGHTER is here now too, our DAUGHTER Stiles... we're about to meet her for the first time, do you really want her first impression of you to be seeing you so sad? Is that really the first emotional read you want to give her when you should be so happy to see her?"

"You don't even know if she's a werewolf yet," Stiles huffed back, clearly unconvinced by Derek's plight

"No, but babies are like little emotion sensors, even humans, hell even puppies, are like that, they pick up on everything like little radars, do you really want her first impression of her Daddy to be that you're sad?"

Stiles' lips curled up into the slightest of smiles, shaking his head and biting down slightly

"No... no I don't,"

"That's what I thought, I know you wanted to see the moment she was born but... she's here now, and we're here to take her home... that's all that matters, right?"

Stiles smiled just a bit brighter, giving a quick nod

"Right," he said softly, perking and feeling his hear jump immediately when he saw the same nurse from earlier coming their way- and holding a baby... THEIR baby...

Stiles was on his feet before Derek could even turn his head

Derek was close behind though, luckily, hurrying to grip Stiles' arm as the nurse finally came to a stop in front of the two

"Here she is, who wants to hold her first?"

Stiles glanced up at Derek, taking a breath, gearing up to ask if he wanted to but-

"You should go first," Derek said immediately, a soft smile on his face

"Wah- ... Derek... are you sure?"

"I'm sure, we have the rest of our lives to be around her, I don't mind waiting a few more minutes, besides, I know you want to go first,"

He nodded timidly, reaching out and allowing the nurse to gently hand her to him

The feeling was... indescribable

Looking down and knowing that he was holding his child was mind-blowing, seeing her little eyes focus in on him, knowing that this was really the beginning of the rest of his life...

It brought tears to his eyes and he couldn't bring himself to look away

"Do we have a name yet?" the nurse prodded gently

"We ought to, we only argued about it half the drive here," Derek smirked teasingly, resting his head against Stiles' shoulder as he stared down at the little girl

Stiles' eyes finally flickered up, a small smile appearing on his face as he addressed the question

"Liora," he said softly, pressing an adoring kiss on the baby's forehead

"Liora Ray Stilinski-Hale,"

 

~+~

 

" _Liora_? Welp, we're not going to find THAT on a magnet,"

Lydia frowned deeply, eyes narrowed as she glared at Malia over her shoulder

"MUST you be so negative?"

"I think it's cute!" Kira chimed in

"Liora Ray Stilinski-Hale.... that poor kid," Liam said with a low wistle

"It IS something of a mouthfull," Boyd agreed

"Wait so... Liora means 'my light' and Ray means 'beam of light' so... her name is Light-Light?" Scott asked slowly

"Oh my God it's like that Moon Moon meme from ages ago!" Isaac gasped

"Has it occurred to you bunch of fools that this could very well be the only chance they get to name their own child? I don't know how this... werewolf adoption stuff works but from what I hear what they have this time is a rare case, and having one this young is a rare chance, if they want to name her Liora Ray that's their choice, I mean hell... it's better than Mieczyslaw...."

Everyone seemed to deflate a little after that, sobering to what the sheriff had to say apparently

_Good_

"I guess my I'll stop by the ornament customization store wile I"m out," Lydia said with a sigh

 

~+~

 

"I still can't believe this is real," Stiles murmured dreamily

"I know, it's ... it's a little hard to imagine that this is really our's... our life..."

"Do you know if she's a werewolf yet? Can you tell?"

"Yeah," Derek said softly, leaning down to gently kiss the baby's forehead

"I smell wolf all over her, it's unmistakable,"

"Seriously? Is that normal?"

"Mmm... depends on the kid, some yes, some no, some have very strong wolf scents very early on, some don't develop stronger wolf scents until they hit puberty and barely have one at all as infants,"

Stiles hummed quietly in consideration of that, looking up with a slight smile on his face as he took note of the nurse coming towards them

"She hasn't wanted to eat yet, do you boys want to give it a try?"

Stiles didn't hesitate, smiling a little more and giving Derek a gentle nudge, carefull to avoid accidentally elbowing the baby

"Derek does,"

The werewolf's head wipped around, eyes wide and uncertain

"Are you-"

"Dude, you let me hold her first, it's only fair you get to feed her first,"

Assuming she WOULD feed but still....

He swallowed tightly, face slightly pink as he very carefully adjusted Liora in his arms, taking the bottle and inhaling deeply as he carefully pressed the tip to her lips

He felt ... nervous all of a sudden, like he was being judged, wich was an entirely ridiculous thing to feel but he felt it all the same

He held his breath as Liora looked up at him, blinking her little eyes for a good moment before leaning forward and latching onto the bottle

"There ya' go, you've got it," the nurse smiled encouragingly

"Aww look at you Derek! Baby extraordinaire!" Stiles beamed, kissing his husband's cheek

"I'll just leave you to it then _Dad_ , when she's done just flag me down and I can take her back for some tests, I'll bring out the birth certificate and the last of the papperwork and you guys can leave in the morning,"

"Wait, what testing?" Derek frowned, eyebrows pinched

Clearly he hadn't heard that part before....

"Oh just a few basics, hearing test, blood test, nothing to worry about,"

Derek looked about as pleased with that as a cat did about getting a bath

"Just find me when you're done, I don't want to rush her," the nurse added before walking away, clearly not noticing (or not caring) that Derek looked so displeased

"I don't like the sound of this," Derek said tensely

"The sound of what?" Stiles asked, eyebrows raising in confusion

"Tests.... she's a werewolf Stiles, there's a reason why it's such a big deal to keep baby werewolves out of human adoption agencies and it's more than just the obvious,"

Stiles grimaced, wincing as he stared down at the baby girl

Derek had a point, unfortunately, werewolfism definitely showed up on blood tests and her hearing- even if barely heightened at this age- would certainly react badly to a sound test...

"So what do we do? What normally happens in these situations?"

"Well usually the agencies send a magic-weilder of some kind to take care of these things but because this particular case was so screwy from the get-go it looks like no one did..."

Stiles was quiet for a moment, heaving a loud sigh as he stared between Liora and Derek

"I have to go erase some memories don't I?"

"It would help,"

 

~+~

 

"Is it over yet? Are we done?" Stiles groaned loudly

He couldn't even think straight anymore, his mind was so freaking exhausted

Turns out that tweaking so many memories really took a toll on him, and coming back to Derek just to be faced with papperwork wasn't exactly _good_ for him...

"We're done," Derek grunted back, leaning his head back and pinching his eyes with a long, low sigh

"Thank God," Stiles wimpered, moving a little closer and letting his head fall against Derek's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and groaning quietly

"My butt is killing me, I've been sitting too long..."

The sound of a throat being cleared caused Stiles to jump, heart pounding and eyes bulging as he stared up at the nurse, who was holding their daughter and looking.... frustrated, to say the least

"Alright, wich one of you is responsible for this?" she asked, gently holding up Liora's hand

Her hand... wich showed that her mittens had been slashed open...

Slowly, Stiles looked over at Derek, eyes narrowing at the guilty-dog look on his face

"Her fingers need to breathe," Derek said quietly

"No, they need to be kept covered so she doesn't scratch herself," the nurse argued

"She won't scratch herself, I clipped her nails," Derek argued back

And then it was a stare off, Unimpressed Nurse VS Werewolf Father

Stiles took the liberty of taking Liora himself, figuring that these two were most likely not going to be settling things anytime soon

 

~+~

 

"He cut holes in the mittens?" Erica asked slowly

_"It's a LONG story, although I still don't get why he didn't just take them off... anyway, point is, mittens is something you probably shouldn't bother buying,"_

Erica just snorted a slight laugh into the phone, grinning from ear to ear as Stiles sighed on the other line

_"I just inspired you to buy a ton of mittens to taunt him with didn't I?"_

"Yeah, you really should have seen that one coming," Erica smirked back, not bothering with a goodbye before hanging up the phone and turning towards Allison

"Guess what we HAVE to buy in bulk?"

"These?" Allison squealed, holding up a little hooded baby towel

"Well, I was GOING to say mittens but those too,"

"I think I pretty much have the mittens stocked up," Kira mused as she practically poured an armfull of mittens into the cart

"And we've pretty much cornered the market on bath toys too," Lydia huffed as she stuffed another net bag of little plastic animals into the cart

"Um guys.... didn't Sheriff Stilinski say we should just buy a few things as congrats gifts? I don't think he wanted us to clean out the store,"

Quietly, the four girls turned their attention towards Scott, and not one of them looked impressed

"Why is he here again?" Erica asked briskly

"Because he has access to the van," Lydia replied casually

Scott's face- wich already sported a sad puppy, disappointed look to it- just fell a bit more

"Look what I found!"

Scott turned around, mouth dropping open when he caught sight of his mother holding up a little teddy bear dressed like a nurse

"It even sings,"

"Mom!"

"What?" Melissa asked with seemingly sincere confusion, turning towards Allison and smirking

"I think there was one wearing a cop uniform too," she mentioned

Allison- and the other three- split immediately

"Mom," Scott frowned disapprovingly

"What? Honey, I only ever had the chance to shop for baby things once, and this may be my only chance to shop for a girl,"

Scott just pouted at her, heaving a sigh

The sheriff had sent him along to make sure they didn't go overboard....

And mostly, he was failing

 

~+~

 

"Well?"

"Liora has been cleared, so you two can take her home at any time,"

Stiles yelped with excitement, jumping up and fist-pumping the air

Wich, ok, probably wasn't the _most_ mature thing for a new father to do, but hey, Stiles was Stiles no matter the circumstances

The nurse still didn't seem _pleased_ but she was apparently resigned and just glad that no other protective infant clothing had been shredded in the night

"Hear that Lori? You're going home today!" he cooed adoringly as he stared down at the little girl in his arms

Liora didn't seem to really notice his excitement, or understand it if she did, all she seemed to care about was the yawn she was currently suffering from

"I'll get your discharge pappers," the nurse said, turning to walk away as Derek stood up from beside his husband

"I'll go call everyone, tell them we'll be on our way home soon,"

"Sounds good," Stiles hummed with a quick nod, his attention directing back down at Liora as he cooed at the little girl

His daughter... he still couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was here and THEIR'S....

It was making him tear up again

"I love you so much... and so does your Papa, we finally get to take you home where you'll be safe and sound and.. hopefully happy, you'll get to meet your Grandpa and your new pack... you're going to love them all just as much as they love you, I know it," he said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head

"Um... Stiles?"

He sniffed, looking up from his little conversation and quirking an eyebrow in Derek's general direction

"We may have a SLIGHT problem..."

Immediately the spark's stomach dropped with anxiety, because THAT was never a good sentence to hear

"What? What is it?" he asked, pushing away from his chair as he stepped towards his husband and stared out the window that Derek was standing in front of

"Oh hell..."

Sure enough, laying outside was a thick blanket of snow that hadn't been there the day before....

Well THAT was going to be inconvenient

 

~+~

 

"Alright... alright, we'll see you when you get here,"

Everyone in the living room turned their attention towards the sheriff, for the time being abandoning their respective projects

"That was Derek, they're leaving the hospital with Liora now but apparently there was a snowstorm last night and it's going to be a little harder for them to get here, so expect atleast another two hours or so of traffic delays,"

"Soooo... is it too late to change the theme to 'Frozen' then?" Malia asked slowly, a papper flower half-way hung on the "Welcome Liora" banner above them

Apparently no one was amused

"Well I thought it was funny," she grumbled back as she went back to hanging the flowers

"This is a good thing though really, I mean... sort of, now we have more time to get the party ready, right?" Isaac suggested

"I mean... it's better than them getting here too early," Scott added with a shrug, trying to be optimistic

At about that moment, the door suddenly slammed open, all attention turning towards it

"Are they here yet!?"

Lydia gave a slight smile, climbing down from the ladder she had been standing on

"No, you're just in time Cora,"

"Early, in fact," Erica pointed out

Cora gave a heavy sigh, tossing her duffle bag across to the sofa before kicking the door shut and collapsing into the nearest chair

"Thank God... a quick word of advice, avoid Red Eyes whenever possible,"

Kira gave a tiny smile, stepping towards her and holding her hand out for her politely

"Come on, I'm sure you could use a nap, they probably won't be in until tonight,"

Cora paused, eyebrows raised as she took Kira's hand

"Snow?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"It's _Utah_ , _ofcourse_ it's snow,"

 

~+~

 

"What. The hell."

Stiles glanced up, staring at Derek in confusion, clearly not understanding his husband's apprehension

"What?"

"Stiles, what did you do to our child?"

"She's dressed for the snow!"

"No, she's dressed for an audition as a pink marshmellow,"

Stiles frowned deeply, looking down at the newborn

He had decided the best way to keep her warm was to put her in a onesie, tights, pants, a sweater, a jacket, a coat, mittens, boots, and two hats- just in case

She was pretty bundled up..

"Derek, it's SNOWING outside, we have a thirteen hour drive MINIMUM, and she's less than a day old! We're not going to risk hypothermia!"

"Stiles she's going to overheat like that, ANY child would but especially a werewolf child,"

"Well we'll just have to wait and see about that because I'm not taking any unnecessary risks,"

Derek heaved a loud sigh, shoulders sagging and eyes turning to look up at the ceiling with frustration

"Fine, but she's going to start crying any minute now and when she does you're going to have to deal with it,"

Stiles just snorted, rolling his eyes as he stepped through the automatic doors of the hospital, hugging Liora as closely as he could to keep the cold air from hitting her face

"Do you have the CD?"

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes, opening the car door for them so Stiles could put Liora in her car-seat

"Yes Stiles, I have the obligatory Disney CD,"

"Well this is important Derek!! This is going to be the first song our child ever hears, it has to be something fantastic and I think the lullaby version of 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' is perfect,"

"Whatever you say," Derek replied with a slight, though more fond, sigh as he opened the CD case and put it in the player

_"Ooga chaka, ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka-"_

"Oh my GOD who put the Guardians Of The Galaxy CD in the Disney Lullaby case!?"

"Who had it last?" Derek asked

There was a short, quiet pause, before Stiles finished strapping Liora in, shut the door, and screamed

**_"ERICAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_ **

 

~+~

 

_Achoo!_

"Did anybody else just feel a chill?" Erica asked, furrowing her brows

Anyone who happened to be paying attention to her shook their heads, leaving her to feel partly confused and ... partly concerned.....

 

~+~

 

"Stiles, look, she's fine, in fact it looks like she likes it,"

Stiles pouted, staring through the car window and blinking in slight surprise at the sight of Liora... seemingly... happy

Or at the very least she didn't seem to be upset or anything

"I don't get it... she seems fine,"

"Has it occurred to you that MAYBE babies aren't QUITE as picky about music as you seem to believe?"

Stiles frowned, eyebrows pinched

"Let's just go,"

 

~+~

 

"Oohh my God that cake looks so good," Kira gasped, staring down at the cake on the counter

"Doesn't it? You have no clue how much effort it took for me to not eat it on the way over here," Liam said with a slight huff

"I'm sure that must have been very difficult for you," Boyd said sarcastically, glancing over his shoulder at the cake and raising his eyebrows

"Uh... why does that cake say 'Welcome home Lee Orah in pink'?"

The three of them went quiet for a long, frustrating moment, before Liam let out a quiet curse

"Well, atleast it's a good thing they're not going to be here for a wile huh?" Kira asked quietly

Liam heaved a loud sigh, picking up the cake box and snagging his jacket from the coat rack with a frustrated grunt

 

~+~

 

"I am so glad we're home," Stiles nearly sobbed, rubbing his eyes tiredly

He knew that they were going to have to go through atleast a few hours of socializing, given that they were, you know, _bringing a new baby home_ and he knew that they had a party waiting for them

But he couldn't help being exhausted

He kind of wished he could just go upstairs and go to bed, he knew Derek was tired too and poor little Liora was already asleep....

"Don't worry, this won't take too long, I'm sure they're tired too," Derek pointed out with a slight smile

Stiles gave a slight nod, gently taking Liora out of her seat and holding onto her as tightly as he started towards the front door

"I sure hope so," Stiles muttered back, he just didn't have the mental stamina left to deal with much of anything elese today

Derek smiled softly, giving him a soft kiss before kissing Liora- who had steadily been shedding the mountains of clothes Stiles had forced on her throughout the trip- on the head and grabbing his keys from his pocket

"Are you ready Liora? It's time to meet your new pack," he said softly, opening the door and stepping inside... only to find, with utter shock, that the entire pack was asleep

They were all spread out in the living room, some on the furniture, some on the floor, absolutely passed out

"Huh.. guess we don't have to worry about socializing tonight after all," Stiles smirked

Derek smiled softly, giving a slight sigh as he shut the door

"Yeah, guess they all got pretty tired waiting on us," Stiles mused as he took a step closer

"Who could blame them?" the werewolf huffed back

"We could go upstairs and go to bed," Stiles suggested

"We could," Derek agreed, toeing off his shoes and stripping his jacket off

Stiles smirked, already knowing the answer as he gently placed Liora in Derek's arms, taking off his own shoes and jacket before racing upstairs to grab a few pillows, blankets, and Liora's bassinet

"I didn't think so," Derek smirked back, trying his best to stay out of the way as Stiles dolled out a few blankets and plopped the pillows on the ground, nestling the bassinet right beside them

Derek stepped forward, setting the still sleeping infant in the bassinet and covering her with the blanket inside

Stiles wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss before starting to pull him down towards their temporary sleeping place on the floor

"Welcome to your pack Liora,"


End file.
